


we hear in our heartbeat a beautiful sound

by cinderlily



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8303662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderlily/pseuds/cinderlily
Summary: And it wasn’t like he was ashamed at all of his life or his journey. He wasn’t ashamed of figuring out his sexuality in a stupid fumbling mess. He wasn’t ashamed of being caught up in his own stupidity or being moved teams or anything. Because his life had led him to a point where he was living with his husband and their two dogs, thinking about kids and being stupidly domestic. Then they won the Stanley Cup Finals. The STANLEY CUP. So when they’d gotten the call from the Pride Parade they’d been living off of no sleep and a Cup win and they’d said yes because it sounded like a good idea. The Cup for all of Dallas to see, the Cup for everyone to see that you don’t have to be any form of conformity to win.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Those who hate us and fear us, can not keep us down  
> Cause we hear in our heartbeat a beautiful sound  
> If they try to deny us or silence us now  
> We just say no, oh, yeah, we let 'em know  
> Love make the world go round  
> -Jennifer Lopez "Love Make the World Go Round"

The stupidest fact of all was that he’d been to Pride before. Tyler'd been many times, with pretty much all the players on his team. It was a tradition that Jamie had started with the boys a few years back when a timid rookie who ended up being traded had come out to him and Jamie had all but tripped over himself to make the kid feel welcome in the locker room. 

Not that they told people that, they had gone with something more like “Team Building” and “Supporting the City” but it had worked well enough that the next year Spezza had asked if they were going again and after that? They just went. It was a tradition. Some years they’d make a thing of it with all wearing their jerseys and some they kept it low key with hats on and sunglasses. 

But this year was, without a question, a completely different ball game. It was… well. It was the first Pride that Jamie and he could go to as he and Jamie, not two suspiciously comfortable with each other bros but a couple, a _married_ couple on a National Hockey League team. 

The ‘Coming Out’ had been an adventure in and of itself. Newspapers and magazine covers and about three hundred press conferences. They’d done it at the end of a season thinking it would give it some time to die down in the summer months and they had been completely and absolutely wrong. Instead the time off gave people time to pick apart every interaction they had had since the moment he’d stepped off the plane from Boston. 

It actually brought up some weirdness when they actually did pinpoint the moment they’d started dating, Jamie coming back from Sochi and things happening. They’d thought they’d been stealth but it turned out that the internet had it’s freaky scary ways. 

Their wedding had been perfectly small and intimate and in the middle of the season. The press hadn’t even found out about it for months, which was the ideal situation. 

And it wasn’t like he was ashamed at all of his life or his journey. He wasn’t ashamed of figuring out his sexuality in a stupid fumbling mess. He wasn’t ashamed of being caught up in his own stupidity or being moved teams or anything. Because his life had led him to a point where he was living with his husband and their two dogs, thinking about kids and being stupidly domestic. 

Then they won the Stanley Cup Finals. The _STANLEY CUP_. 

So when they’d gotten the call from the Pride Parade they’d been living off of no sleep and a Cup win and they’d said yes because it sounded like a good idea. The Cup for all of Dallas to see, the Cup for _everyone_ to see that you don’t have to be any form of conformity to win. 

The idea was beautiful and wonderful. The idea of standing on a car and holding it, of being at the front with Jamie beside him was… overwhelming. Nerve-wracking and terrifying and well. He wasn’t sure what else because his brain wasn't firing on all cylinders and all he could think was the idea of them being there bringing one bad voice into the audience, one extra chance for someone to spread hate at a moment that was supposed to bring happiness to the people was making him extremely anxious. 

The team had insisted they were going to be on the float with them. Jordie had specifically looked them both in the eyes and dared them to tell him he wasn’t going to be on the damn float. 

“We won that Cup together, fuckers, you best believe I’m going to be up there with you damn fools. Not even to mention you are my brothers. I have at least three levels of dibs on that float, and you better believe I’m going to call each and every one of them.” 

Jamie had teared up, cause he was Jamie. Tyler had teared up because men were allowed to tear up, damn it. And they’d talked the board into letting it be that way. 

Which left him standing on a giant float that was supposed to be shaped like a puck, with a giant ass hockey stick with rainbow tape on it, with his whole freaking team and half of the coaches, a dude with white gloves and the Stanley freaking cup waiting to start a tour. 

“You okay?” Jamie said, leaning towards him and placing his hand on top of Tyler’s, covering up Tyler’s wedding ring. 

Tyler paused before he answered, knowing that if he lied his husband would suss it out in half a second. “What if we bring the douchebags?” 

“What?” 

“Like, the ‘We don’t need your kind in the locker room’ fucks who show up to the games?” 

Jamie hummed, pressing his lips to Tyler’s temple. “Well, usually they go to other team games, they really haven’t showed up to ours in a while. But if they show up, they show up. It’s not like dumbasses don’t show up to try and take this day away every year.” 

“I don’t want to ruin it for people just because we got married.” 

Jamie smiled a little. “We got married and we got the Stanley Cup.” 

Tyler smiled back, cause it wasn’t going to ever not be the best thing ever in his career. “You liked it enough to put a ring on it twice.” 

“You think I’m done?” Jamie teased but turned serious. “Look. We’re already here. The dumbasses might be out there. But we’re going to go out there. And we’re going to show them we don’t care about that.” 

“Captain, my captain,” Tyler responded like he always did when that voice was used on him. Jamie went to make a comment about that, rolling his eyes, but they were interrupted by some dude on a loudspeaker interrupted them. 

“Now, headed by Mr. and Mr. Seguin-Benn, here comes the Dallas Stars, hoisting the Stanley Cup and showing their Pride.” 

The giant Puck Float lurched forward and Jamie gave him a look like he might freak out just from the movement alone. The Cup was being gently handed to them and they had been on a float with it before but Lord Stanley himself was a bit daunting in itself. 

From behind him he heard Jordie call out, “THE MISTERS BENNGUINS!” 

He loved his brother in law an awful lot, but sometimes he really wanted to use family privilege to kick him in the nads as hard as he could. 

They were on a side street, locked off from most onlookers and shrouded by a giant tent, so when the turn on the main street the cacophony actually knocked Tyler back a step. Pride was loud, naturally, but this was insane. There was miles of people ahead of him and people staring up at them. 

When it had come to the Cup Parade earlier in the summer he was sure that he would never see so many people again, it had rivaled if not surpassed Boston and that was _Boston_. But this? Was a new level. He watched in awe of the whole thing, even as Jamie nudged him and they lifted the Cup together. 

They put the Cup on a mount in front of them, one made to keep it safe while giving them a chance to wave and not have their arms fall off. He waved but really couldn’t let his eyes focus on much, everything was too much. His face was breaking in half with a smile. He thought he must look a little crazy. He felt a _lot_ crazy. 

“DUDE,” Jamie shouted, knocking into him to get his attention. Tyler looked at him and Jamie’s finger directed him towards a group of kids a half a block up. 

There had to be fifty of them, so many he couldn’t count and ranging from maybe ten and up. All of them decked out in hockey gear, which in September in Dallas was a freaking crazy thing to do. They all had sticks up like at the end of the game and each and every one had rainbow tape on them. As they got closer they saw signs being held up. 

“ **WE’RE WITH YOU.** ” 

“ **THANK YOU 14 and 91.** ” 

“ **WE CAN PLAY!** ” 

Tyler turned his head towards Jamie’s shoulder, ducking his face to brush it against Jamie’s sweater to wipe off the tears. He looked back up again and waved at each of the kids. 

Jamie kissed his cheek lightly and without words they went and picked the Cup up again, pointing at the kids and smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this weekend has been a little emotional for me? So, I have a lot of feelings. 
> 
> After a morning at a Rainbow Festival with my kids I was left with an image of this, hopefully, happening (no, not necessarily with these players, but the sentiment). 
> 
>  
> 
> Alternate Title was "Jamie liked it so he better put some rings on it"


End file.
